My Thunder
by TElizabeth
Summary: Time passes with or without you wanting it to. Just like summer. Its starts out as a few lazy days in June then before you know it, you're getting packed up for college in the fall. TroyxGabriella. In response to the ZA Angels write-off, DEE's category


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for all the original stuff.

**AN:**So this is my entry to the ZA Angels write off: DEE's category. I hope its good enough!

* * *

Life. Its one of those things that's pre-destined. Sure you can choose whether or not to go to college, what job you want, when to get married but you can't stuff things that are meant to happen from happening. You can't stop your self from getting older, you can't make yourself younger. You can't stop a grandparent from dying, you might not even be able to stop falling for that girl you claim to hate. And time, time passes with or without you wanting it to. Just like summer. Its starts out as a few lazy days in June then before you know it, you're getting packed up for college in the fall. But that's life, you may be able to change and avoid some things but you can't stop it from moving on.

_Today's a winding road  
That's taking me places to places  
That I didn't want to go, Whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something  
I do not know why, I tried_

He had to do it. He had to get it over with before she left. So that maybe, just maybe when they really had to leave each other he would be ready. Ending things with a girl like _her _wasn't going to be easy. She was his first 'real' girlfriend, sure he had others through out his eighteen years of life but things usually ended after a week, so you couldn't exactly call them relationships. She was the girl that got him to 'break free' of the lunk head basketball mold. The girl that yanked him off his golden thrown on top of East High but made she the fall was broken. She was Gabriella Elanei Montez the love of his life, the girl whose heart he would be breaking.

Troy didn't know why it was so hard to end things, why he wanted to hold on to a high school romance. Sure she was they were in love but they weren't even officially college freshmen yet. She would be going to Brown while he'd be at UCLA on a scholarship, playing basketball as a bruin. They were young, at seventeen and eighteen they had so much to experience, finally facing the 'real' world. There'd be temptations at college, she'd meet other guys, he'd meet other girls. There'd be drunken parties that could leave both of them feeling guilty, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be the one holding her back just because he couldn't let go.

"...Hey Elle are you busy?...well how bout lunch?..at Antonio's...yeah sure, bye." It was going to be the most awkward lunch of his life.

_I tried to read between the lines  
Tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simply explanation  
Of what I'm feeling inside  
Gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

The brunette walked into the familiar diner smiling at some of the waiters and waitresses that she knew by name while moving toward the regular booth toward the back left corner. Ever since she moved to Albuquerque this was definitely her favorite to place to eat...well besides her mom's cooking at home and at the Bolton's where Laura made the most amazing lasagna she'd ever tasted. But when those two places didn't do there was always good ole Antonio's. This was where Troy had taken her on their first official date...just the two of them not the two of them and the gang, just Troy and Gabriella, no Taylor, Chad, Jason, or Kelsi. A small smile formed as she remembered how nervous they both were. She did her best to hide hers, but Troy, he was another story. That evening, he seemed to be sweating more than he did during a game, his words came out as stutters and their waitress had to come over more then once because of spilled drinks and a broken salt shaker. But it was definitely one of the most memorable dates between them.

"Hey" Troy's voice snapped her out of thought. She leaned to hug and kiss him lightly on the lips before sitting back down.

"Hi, where have you been? I've barely seen you the past couple days." Gabriella said trying to catch his eye, but he look anywhere but directly at her.

"Just been busy, ya know packing...thinking." That's when she knew it, they going to break up. For Gabriella, it was bitter sweet. She didn't want to let him go but there'd be other girls in California. Girls who were probably more beautiful then her, girls that'd be more of the cheerleader, athlete types that'd fit him. It'd make him happy, and if he was happy she'd give it up for him

"Elle?"

"Huh?'

"You ok? Spacing out there"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." She let the sentence trail off not knowing if he even needed for her to finish.

"Have you ordered?" Troy asked breaking the silence.

"No, just got h-

"Hey kids...didn't I interrupt something?" Sharon looked between them. Her normally cheerful and relaxed customers were tense and both seemed distant.

"No, we're just...us." Gabriella answered.

"OK..what can I get for you?"

"uh..I'm not really hungry." Gabriella said, truth was she didn't know if she could down the food.

"Me neither, we'll just get shakes and go on a walk or something."

"Vanilla for you and double chocolate oreo for her right?"

"Yup" The older woman gave both another look before walking away from the table. It was official, this really was the most awkward lunch ever.

_Your voice, was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
You're eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder.._

"Its finally over, our last summer as high schoolers."

"Yeah" Was all he said, but he did pull her closer to him as they continued to walk around East Albuquerque Park, his arm draped over her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Are you gonna miss it? I mean like really miss it here. I don't want to leave, the park, East High, Antonio's, just everything and I've been here for less then three years, you've been here all your life." Troy shrugged pulling her down so she sat on an empty bench with him.

"Elle you know thats not all I'll miss"

"Tr-

"Just listen. You have know idea what you do to me. Gabriella, you mean so much to me. I love you OK? I've said it many times but I mean it, I really love you. This summer has just...I don't like I can't describe it. Every time I hear your voice or see you its...

"I get it Troy. I know how you feel, I love you." Gabriella whispered kissing him. That had done it. All of the sudden something in him didn't want to get on with it. there wasn't butterflies, more like bees stinging him, making him feel even more guilty.

"We have to break up"

"H-what?" He just stared at her. Looking deep into her chocolate eyes. Trying to convince himself he was just hearing things.

"Don't tell me you're surprised."

"...you're right, I'm not but you just said-

"Thats why, cause I love you. When you go to North Carolina I don't want you thinking you have to be loyal to me. I don't want you to meet someone who's ten times better then not go for her cause you think-

"No, hold it right there. You just said what I've been thinking about fro the past few days, except for that last part. There will be nobody ten times better then you, nobody will probably come close to you."

"Troy-

"Don't try to argue. sure maybe I might meet someone, we might fall in love and get married but then you'd always be number one, I might love her but I'll always be in love with you. You're not like other girls Elle, you're...just indescribable."

"So are you Troy." She whispered giving him a smile, "But...

"I know, just promise me you'll be OK"

"As long as you promise you'll say good-bye again on the 25th."

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start  
Tell me something I don't know, Whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle  
And I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breath  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

"Dude you guys broke up."

"Thank you captain obvious" Troy snapped, it had only been a day since the oh so emotional scene at the park.

"Damn, testy."

"Chad can you leave?" Troy rolled his eyes as the afro headed boy ignored his request.

"Why are you so bummed out? If you you still wanted her, you shouldn't have-

"Easy for you to say. You and Taylor are both going to Duke. Wow its sure gonna be a far walk to get to her. Me and Gabriella are gonna be on opposite sides of the country!"

"Then if I were you I'd be making the most of the time you two have left."

"What?"

"In two days Troy. She's leaving and apparently you've been ignoring her. From what Taylor told me Gabriella's crying..alot."

"She's crying?"

"Yes! The least you could do was give her a call!" Troy was taken back by Chad's loud voice, he knew Gabriella was like a sister to him but he didn't know Chad cared that much.

"I can't! What would I say!? Oh hey Elle, guess what I don't think I can ever move on. And just yesterday, my mom had to ask me if I gonna be OK cause she knew I kept thinking about you, how I can't seem to find a way to get you out my head. That'll make me look good."

"I don't really care what you say, just make sure you don't let her leave without saying bye. But ya never know, this time next year you could be in Los Angeles playing for the Lakers of Clippers. Don't let her leave mad at you." Troy groaned as Chad left, he didn't want to admit it but his best friend was right. What if...no he couldn't pick up the phone and dial her number let alone think of something to say.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain.._

_Yeah I'm walking on tight rope  
I'm wrapped up in wines  
I think I'll make it out  
You just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

"Troy! What are you doing here?" Laura asked placing the giant bags of groceries in her arms on the counter.

"Geez mom, if you wanted me gone early you could've-

"I didn't mean it like that dear. Its 10:00 on August 25th."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why aren't you already at the airport saying bye to Gabriella?"

"Mom."

"What? I know you guys are together anymore. As much pain as you're feeling, she's feeling it too, probably twice the amount. You two were friends first, it'd hurt me if my best friend ignored me and never said bye."

"I need time mom."

"Well you had all summer, thats enough time. Go, before its too late."

"But-

"Troy, don't let a mistake just happen"

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places  
That I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the sound track of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

"Thank you god" Troy mumbled pulling the hood of his sweat-shirt over his head as a lighting flashed followed by a loud boom of thunder. If it hadn't started to rain her plane would've already be in the air right now.

"Gabriella...hm..where are you?" eyes crystal blue eyes scanned the large airport ignoring the looks he got for coming in wearing dripping wet clothes.

"Elle!"

"Hm-" She couldn't even say anything before he crashed his lips on hers.

"Wha- Troy? What are you?" Judging by her tone and push, she wasn't happy with him.

"I'm sorry" He said pulling her to the side so they weren't a show for all the people around.

"Why have been ignoring me!? I thought we were still friends."

"We are."

"Really!? Cause last I checked friends actually talk to each other." Gabriella hissed.

"I'm sorry OK!? I was in a tight spot, I didn't know if I could actually talk to you after the park. I don't know, I just wanted to be struck down with lightning" Her brows furrowed at his choice of words, he wanted to die...because of her?

"What?"

"When do you see rain?"

"Uh during a storm?" Gabriella said still confused.

"And what's the thing that jumps out during a storm?"

"I don't know, the thunder?"

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"Elle don't you get it? You'll always stand out to me. Whenever the guys mention a hot girl, the first person that comes to my mind? You. Whenever someone say 'She's really nice, smart, charming, funny' its you. Just you always in my mind just jumping out at me. Thats why I want to be striked down by lightning, it always comes before the thunder. And you're my thunder." She looked at him with tears running down her face but with her lips curved into a smile. Kissing him lightly then leaning her forehead on his.

'Flight 81, we have an all clear. Passengers can now board. Please get on as quickly as you can. Thats flight 81"

"Thats your flight."

"If fate will have it, we'll be together again...someday" Gabriella whispered kissing one last time before moving from him and grabbing her bags.

"And Troy? You'll always be _my_ thunder"

Life. You might not be able to stop it from moving on, but hey, atleast you can try to get drafted to a Los Angeles team to be with your girl...excuse me, your _thunder_.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder..._

* * *

**AN:** There you have it! The ending was kind of cheesy but I hope you all like it. Review please :) maybe once the challenge is over I might make it into a story if enough people like it! BTW the amazing song is called 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls, if you have listened to it, you need too lol.

**X!X!X!X **I re-read the rules after posting this and realized i didn't even write it in Troy's POV. I hope that my entry isn't disqualified or anything :(


End file.
